


Three Reasons Kit Likes David's Name, and One Reason David Likes Kit's

by littlered



Category: Deathstalker Series - Simon R. Green
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-12 02:13:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlered/pseuds/littlered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The more agitated David gets at having to explain how to say his name, the more entertained Kit becomes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Reasons Kit Likes David's Name, and One Reason David Likes Kit's

**Author's Note:**

> short drabble. i haven't even finished the first book, but the idea just kinda came to me.

In the beginning, Kit likes David’s name because it’s so amusing every time someone pronounces it wrong. It’s amazing, because every single one of them knows who the Deathstalker is, they just can’t pronounce his name. The more agitated David gets at having to explain how to say his name, the more entertained Kit becomes. They tried keeping a tally of how many times people got it wrong, but the paper got covered in blood and then lost when they had to leave a fight before they were noticed. They would probably run out of room, anyways.

Kit likes David’s name because when they’re talking or joking around, he can call him David, plain and English and annoying as hell for David. But when they fuck, he becomes Daaah-veeed, all the vowels drawn out as Kit fully enunciates his name. Now when people call him David (day-vid), he doesn’t bother to correct them. All he can think about when people call his name properly is Kit riding him into the mattress, moaning his name, his mouth stretched wide around the aaahs.

Kit likes David’s name because it’s unique, at least on Golgotha, and David himself is pretty unique. He’s young and inexperienced, but he somehow knows so much. And somehow, despite how much David seems to know about Kit, he still stays. ‘Stays’ being a relative term, as they’re always on the run; from Valentine, for Valentine, away from the Stevie Blues. Whatever it is, they’re in it together.

David likes Kit’s name because it’s who he is. Kit Summersisle. Not Kid Death, the ferocious murderer who can gut someone and then slit the throat of the person behind them without so much as blinking an eye. David knows that’s part of Kit, all the killing and blood and swordsmanship. But David also knows that at the end of the day, Kid Death becomes his Kit; he takes off the metaphorical mask that both binds and separates them in fighting and becomes the guy David met at the esper underground meeting.


End file.
